promise
by DinahSaurus47
Summary: dia berjanji padaku,namun pergi tanpa kata perpisahan yang kuketahui. sekarang dia kembali lagi. memintaku untuk kembali


**Promise**

"Sasuke-kun,kau berjanji kan?" tanya gadis musim semi kepada-nya, "hn,aku tidurlah" jawab pemuda berambut emo yang berada digandengannya. "kau benar,oyasumi sasuke-kun" ujarnya lalu masuk ke alam mimpi. "oyasumi," keadaan hening seketika yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus dari haruno sakura, "kau cantik,kau baik,kau sempurna hime,kau memiliki segalanya." Ujar sasuke sembari mengelus perlahan rambut sakura-nya, "selamat tinggal" bisiknya kemudian lalu keluar dari kamar sakura, meninggalkan gadis itu di kesunyian malam.

-2 tahun kemudian-

Deorang gadis berambut soft pink itu tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya dan setumpuk dokumen di mejanya. Hingga dia tidak menyadari (atau mungkin tidak peduli) kehadiran gadis berambut blonde disampingnya.

"oyy, Nona haruno Sakura! kau mengacuhkan ku lagi" bentak gadis berambut blonde yang dikenal sebagai Yamanaka Ino,sahabat karibnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan tersenyum lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

 _TUK_

Botol minuman dingin mendarat mulus dikepala sakura, "INOO-PIG!" bentaknya kesal. "akhirnya bicara,sebel tau dicuekin!" ujarnya acuh dan meneguk minumannya. "baiklah,baiklah.. ada apa?" tanya sakura mengalah,dan meneguk minumannya. "kau akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk loh sakura,jarang main keluar dan menekuni pekerjaan terus menerus. Lama lama jidatmu bisa seluas lapangan terbang!" canda-nya. "hei,aku seorang dokter wajar bila aku sibuk kan? Kalau kau kan enak,fashion designer,jika ada pesanan kau baru sibuk,selebihnya bisa bersantai seperti sekarang kan?" ujar sakura acuh. "ohh betulkah kau se-sibuk itu? Kupikir kau bekerja lebih keras untuk melupakan-dia" kekeh ino. "berhenti membicarakan dia ino! Sudah 2 tahun,untuk apa mengungkit si brengsek itu!" bantahnya kesal. "maaf maaf jidatku sayaang~ tapi apa kau yakin kau melupakan dia sepenuhnya?" tanya ino, "yup! Biarlah sampah tetap ditempatnya,lupakan saja" ujar sakura datar."baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya~" ujarn ino lalu melangkah ke arah pintu, "baiklah jaa~" ujar sakura, "eh dan sebelum aku lupa, besok peresmian butik ku,dan kau harus datang jidat! Jika tidak awas saja" ujar ino dengan seringai kejam lalu menutup ruangan sakura. "baiklah baiklah, sampai dimana aku tadi?" ujarnya pelan dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

-disisi Lain-

 _Kriing,kriiing~_

"Moshi moshi,dengan yamanaka Ino ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hn,ada banyak hal yang bisa kau bantu" jawab suara disebrang sana. "tu..tunggu? u..uchiha-san?" ujarnya terkejut. "ya,tepat sekali" "apa maumu uchiha? Jika kau memintaku mempertemukan kau dengan sakura maka aku dengan tegas menolak!" desis ino tidak suka. "hm? Itu tujuanku menghubungimu ino." Jawabnya santai. "bodoh,aku tidak akan melakukannya,kau yang membuangnya dulu!" bantah ino. "kau tau kan dia masih mencintaiku,jika kau menyayanginya lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan!" ujar sasuke dingin, "huft,baiklah" akhirnya ino mengalah "bagus,kalau begitu sampai bertemu kukirim rencana ku secara rinci nanti" ujarnya lalu memutus sambungan. "dasar uchiha sialan,urghh..maafkan aku saki" desahnya perlahan.

-Hari H-

Gadis musim semi itu tampak sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, dia sudah membongkar setengah dari lemarinya namun belum menemukan pakaian yang tepat. "ini membingungkan" desahnya frustasi lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur nya. Belum 5 menit,dia berdiri dan kembali memeriksa lemarinya. "ahhh..ternyata masih disini." Decaknya kagum. Sakura menatap pakaian pemberian sasuke 2 tahun yang lalu, merupakan dress pendek 10 centi diatas lutut,tanpa lengan berwarna biru pekat,dulu sasuke selalu memujinya saat mengenakan ini. 'aku merindukanmu sasu' gumamnya sedih. "yah,cukup nostalgianya sakura! ayo bersiap siap!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"kurasa ini cukup" ujarnya puas, dia mengenakan baju pemberian sasuke, rambut soft pink nya dikucir keatas,dengan make up natural, anggun dan cantik cocok untuk dirinya. "sudah jam segini ternyata,pesta peresmian dimulai 20 menit lagi,lebih baik aku bergegas." Ujarnya lalu bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan melesat menuju butik ino.

"kau yakin dia akan datang kan?" tanya sasuke, "tentu saja, dia pasti datang." Jawab ino khawatir. "hn,jangan pasang muka khawatir dan sambut dia nanti. Tenanglah,aku tidak akan menyakiti hime-ku untuk kedua kali." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ino di pintu masuk.

"Inooo~" panggil sakura. "ah sakura kau datang juga,dan kau tampak begitu mempesonaa!" pekiknya, "hahaha,iya iyaa" ujar sakura tersipu. "kau masuk saja dulu,tunggu aku ditaman ya." Ujar ino lalu menyapa beberapa tamu yang hadir. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam butik,ternyata lumayan besar dan mewah,Tataan ruangannya ino sekali. "eumm..permisi apa anda tau dimana tamannya?" tanya sakura pada salah satu pegawai. "ahh..tentu nona,anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus dari sini,setelah melewati toilet anda akan menemukan tamannya" tutur nya. "baiklah arigatou" ujar sakura lalu berjalan ke arah taman.

-Sakura POV-

'Baiklah aku tinggal jalan terus dan melewati toiletkan? Itu toiletnya,berarti beberapa langkah lagi aku menemukan taman'

"wahh..ino memang hebat,tamannya begitu indah dan rapi..sejuk lagi" ujarku lalu merebahkan diri di kursi taman dan memejamkan mata menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Taman ini mengingatkan ku akan sesuatu,suatu tempat dimana aku bertemu orang yang menyebalkan,cinta pertama yang kemudian membuangku. Kurasa aku tidak bisa bohong,aku sedikit merindukannya. Ya SEDIKIT! "Hn." 'eh? Suara itu? Nada bicaranya? Apa itu dia?' batinku. 'Pftt bangunlah sakura,tidak mungkin dia' aku menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "kau sudah mendengarku kenapa mengacuhkan ku he?" suara itu begitu jelas dan dekat,aku membuka mataku dan berbalik. "ka..kau?!" pekikku kaget.

Uchiha-sasuke, bersandar di sebuah pohon menatapku intens. Dengan balutan jas casual,rambut emo yang dihembus angin sepoi-sepoi, dia seperti patung dewa yunani yang sekarang menatapku. "hn,ada apa hime? Kau terpesona pada karisma ku ?" ujarnya menyeringai. "tch,jangan bermimpi uchiha." Ujarku dingin,atau bisa dikatakan mencoba untuk menjadi dingin. "katakan…" ujarnya dan berjalan menuju bangku taman,berjalan kearah ku! "apa kau merindukanku?" ujarnya yang sekarang tepat berada dihadapanku. "a..aku.." cih..sakura kenapa kau harus gagap dihadapannya! Katakan kau membenci katakan! Katakan bahwa kau sudah melupakannya! Katakan bahwa kau..

Mencintainya.

"pergilah" ujarku pelan dengan suara serak menahan tangis. "maksudmu apa?" tanyanya datar dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "aku bilang pergi! Kau tuli eh? Kau bodoh!" ujarku dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras. Dia tampak terkejut melihatku, aku tersenyum miris dan berlari keluar dari taman,berlari keluar dari butik milik ino. "SAKURA!" teriak sasuke yang berlari mengejar ku, "Sa..SAKURA!" ino juga berteriak dan mengejarku. Aku segera berlari ke parkiran dan masuk ke mobil,tanpa ba bi bu. Aku menancap gas dan melaju,pulang!

'jika aku ke apartemen,mungkin ino akan juga mungkin mengikutinya. Aku ke rumah kaa-san saja dan tidur disana saja!' gumamku dan berbalik arah menuju rumah kaa-san dan tou-san.

"sakura-chan,ada apa?" sambut kaa-san didepan rumahnya. "um..kaa-san,tou-san bisa aku tidur dirumah kalian untuk malam ini saja" pintaku. tou-san tersenyum dan berkata "tentu saja,rumahku juga rumahmu sayang, masuk lah kau tampaknya lelah." Aku mengangguk dan naik ke lantai 2, masuk ke kamarku,sudah 2 tahun aku tidak tinggal bersama kaa-san dan tou-san. Kamar ini penuh kenangan, aku menatap foto di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurku, 'sasuke-kun dan sakura' tertulis begitu dibawahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum miris dan meletakkannya kembali,lalu berbaring dan terlelap.

Cahaya matahari pagi merembes masuk dan menerpa wajahku. 'sudah pagi ternyata' tapi aku merasa janggal,seperti dipeluk oleh sesuatu. Aku membuka mata dan berbalik "SASUKE?!" pekiku kaget dan melompat dari tempat tidur, "urgh..tenanglah saki ini masih pagi! Aku ingin tidur" ujarnya mengantuk. "ini kamarku brengsek! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kaa-san dan tou-san?!" pekikku kesal, "kaa-san dan tou-san mengijinkanku saki" ujarnya yang sekarang duduk di tempat tidur. "kaa-san dan tou-san? Kenapa kau memanggil mereka begitu! Mereka orangtuaku bodoh!" pekikku lagi,

 _GREP_

 _BUK_

Dia menarikku ke tempat tidur,dan terjatuh di dada bidangnya. Aku bisa mecium aroma maskulin nya. "hey hey!" pekikku dan mencoba melepaskan diri, "diamlah,mereka juga calon orang tuaku!" bantahnya dan memelukku erat. "ma..maksudmu a..apa?! kau sudah gila hah?!" jeritku. Dia melepaskan pelukannya,kurasa ini berhasil. Tapi kemudian dia berlutut di hadapanku. "menikahlah denganku hime" ujarnya dan mengeluarkan cincin bermata emerald dari sakunya.

"Aku tau pasti menyakitkan menunggu selama 2 tahun,dan sekarang pria berengsek yang meninggalkanmu memintamu untuk menikahinya. Tapi sekarang aku meminta dengan sungguh padamu, menikahlah denganku,kita buat keluarga kecil dan kita bersama sampai akhir. Seperti janjiku dulu" ujarnya panjang lebar. Kurasa ini kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan sasuke. "kau..hiks..kau berengsek!.. hiks.. tapi aku mencintaimu!" isakku dan melompat ke pelukannya. "kuanggap itu sebagai tidak akan meninggalkanmu hime" ujarnya dan menempatkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

"ayo kita buat keluarga yang bahagia,aishiteru hime"

FIN


End file.
